Super Hero Bounce
Super Hero Bounce is a mini-game which is available during Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. The game is available through the Super Hero interface, and at the Beach, and allows earning Power Crystals as a currency. Once 50,000 crystals are earned, the Hero Hoodie can be obtained as a reward. A similar item is the Super Hero Hoodie. Instructions The game begins on a launch pad at the Beach, where the penguin jumps. On the way there are floating crystals that boost the player when touching them. When touching the first crystal, 10 crystals are obtained. By touching any further crystals while still gaining velocity, the crystals reward from each crystal increases by 10, however, the maximum crystal reward is 100 crystals from each crystal. The higher and faster the player goes without falling, the larger the crystal boost is. If the player falls and manages to touch another crystal, he would still jump, but the crystals reward would reset. The game ends when the player falls without touching further crystals. In this case, the friction with the air would heat the air below. It also ends when the player touches the giant crystal. Objects Some areas can be seen in the background of the game. Penguintropolis and the Dojo are seen on the lower parts of the background. The higher the player gets, he would go further and further from the ground, and those details would disappear. In higher altitudes, several objects, like a piano and hot air balloons, would be seen every once a while. Plok can be seen as well. Eventually, the player will reach the space. After Dojo backround is over there will be a blimp and hot air balloon. Trivia *When you ask where a Friend is when playing Super Hero Bounce, it says, "{Name} is collecting Power Crystals". *All of the clouds with the unique shape could be made with the Cloud Maker 3000. *The blue hot air balloon-ship that is seen appeared during the Festival of Flight. It is also an obstacle in Jet Pack Adventure. *The floating piano also appears in Jet Pack Adventure and Puffle Launch games. *Before you reach space you can see Plok. *The game is similar to Doodle Jump or Mega Jump. *Before you reach the giant crystal, you will see that you're out of the Earth. *You can see the Tallest Mountain from here *As you can see, Plok can see after see the blimp and hot air balloon. *If you reach the Space, you will see different planets. *If you go above the planets, you will see a meteorite and win the Super Hero Hoodie Gallery Game Screenshots Penguin on Fire SHB.png Penguin Fly SHB.png Landing SHB.png Likey2.png Objects Super Hero Bounce Piano.png|A piano Super Hero Bounce Hot Air Balloon.png|A hot air balloon Super Hero Bounce Hot Air Balloon Ship.png|A blimp Game Super Hero Bounce Big Crystal.png|The giant crystal Game Super Hero Bounce Plok.png|Plok Clouds Super Hero Bounce Cloud Duck.png Super Hero Bounce Cloud Fish.png Super Hero Bounce Cloud Ship.png Super Hero Bounce Cloud Anvil.png Others Game Super Hero Bounce Big Crystal Crash.png|Crashing the giant crystal Super Hero Bounce (CP Marvel 2013) Sneak Peak.png|A sneak peek of the game External Links *Locale (.swf) *Locale (.xml) *Game Configurations (.xml) *Configurations (.xml) *Bounce (.swf) *Game Launcher (.swf) Category:Marvel Super Hero Takeover Category:Super Heroes Category:Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Category:2013 Category:Special Party games